With the continuous progress of display technique, displays driven by thin film transistors such as Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD for short), Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED for short) display or the like take the dominant position in the field of flat panel displays. Nowadays, more and more displays employ the technique of making Gate Driver On Array (GOA for short) on the array substrate, so as to reduce the frame width of the array substrate of the display.
The existing GOA circuit is mainly composed of a plurality of shift register units, and each of the plurality of shift register units corresponds to a gate line and charges a capacitor in this shift register unit using a high level signal output from the previous gate line, so as to make the present gate line output the high level signal and implement the reset by using the high level signal output from the next gate line. However, the existing GOA circuit still occupies a large area on the array substrate and thus it is difficult to satisfy the requirement of narrow frames of the substrate array.